Tick Natsu
by Prolific Chick
Summary: I was irritated so I picked on Fairy Tail's mc for not uploading more chapters sooner.
1. Chapter 1

How do you perceftly irritate so secrety Natsu?

Tell him Lucy's been kidnapped

Blow out his fire every time he get's fired up

Get Lucy to use her celestial twin copiers to twin Natsu and expose his feelings about Lucy and the secret he's been hidding about his father dragneel.

Tell him he'll never be a real dragon. And then walk away.

Tell him Edo Lucy wants to see him

Kidnap Natsu's bed while he's sleeping and put it on a train.

Put Natsu on a space shuttle

Get Gray to hug Lucy repetitively in front of Natsu

Steal Natsu's scarf and hide it on a dragon. Tell him you did it for the plain purose of motivation.

Tell Natsu he'll never be the strongest: Lucy will.

Inform Natsu what happened to Hiro Mashima's last hero-and forget to mention that he ended up living.

Show Natsu all the yaoi and make him read it Clockwork orange style.

Be loud around Natsu

Tell Natsu Lucy is his long lost sister. (Would never happen by the way)

Tell Natsu Fairy Tail sucks, Nakama are stupid, and he'll never find his father and you just made the Guild immovable by nailing down everything so nobody can get rowdy-and replaced the beer with decaf splenda drinks.

Tell Natsu the conclusion to Fairy Tail-wait patiently while he celebrates, then tell him he had no choice in the matter-it was all fate controled by Hiro Mashima and Natsu's strenght is as thick as ink.

Tell Natsu his real father is *incert weak person*.

Tell Natsu you know where Igneel is and then refuse to tell him, no matter how much he begs.

Smile at Natsu creepily and tell him "Natsu, everyone in the guild has been hanging out with Igneel this whole time while you were looking for him. And we're all twilight fans. Especially igneel. And he want's you to help him make a Twiligt fic."

Tell Natsu his next mission is going on the worlds scariest roller coaster-after he's stuffed himself full.

Tell Natsu Lucy fell in love with Igneel because he's twice the dragon Natsu will ever be.

Tell Natus Fairy Tail was a lie and he was raised in an evil guild-Fairy tail is his enemy.

Sing the Aha song to natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

How to tick off Gray

Buy him clothes with fake buttons and zippers that don't unbutton or unzip. Wait till he wears them. Nudge Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy when he tries to take them off. Proceed to say "Oh, he's losing his touch." Very disappointedly, and "Having a little trouble?".

Catcall and wolf Gray when he strips.

Take a picture of Natsu and Lucy together after Natsu catches her when she falls off the bridge. Make many copies. Put them all over Gray's room.

Photoshop Gray's head over Natsu's so Gray is being squashed by Lucy. Put these pictures in Juvia's room.

Yell Exhibitionist every time you see Gray enter a room.

Secretly find out Gray's cell phone number without telling him your number. Then take pictures of Gray stripping. Send Gray these picks, telling him "Stop stripping yourself. Stop stripping yourself."

Get Juvia and Gray together and ask Gray why he hasn't done anything about Juvia's confession. Hand the mic to the reporter.

Play "Ice ice baby" whenever Gray uses ice mage magic. Then wink at him when he gives you a strang look.

Stare at Gray so closely you can count his eyebrow hairs. When he looks at you like you're crazy just shake your head at him, and sadly walk away.

Ask Gray: "Ur. What is that? What even is that? Did your teacher's parents hate her? What's wrong with your strip teach whose name is monosyllabic?"

Kiss Gray (If your name is Prolific chick) and then run away. Scream his name will doing it. Do it five more times.

Hide in a bush near Fairy Tail. When Gray even comes into close proximity and yell "YARG!". Nobody will know the difference but Juvia.

Make Gray hug random trees. Talk in a therapeutic voice while he hugs them: "Now. Didn't that make you feel better?"

Tie Juvia up with black straps around her shoulders, which tie at the back and end in a leash. When you cross paths with Gray yell, "RUN GRAY RUN! RUN GRAY!" Watch him run. Release the Juvia.

Imitate Gray's expression right beside him. Steal his punch lines right in front of him.

Look at Gray after he's used ice mage magic and say, "It's over 9000!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you each so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me. KYAAA! I'm so happy.

How to annoy Lucy…and make NaLu shippers happy too! -_^

Break into her house while she's taking a shower or sleeping, making yourself at home on her couch, and, when she sees you, nonchalantly say "Hi Lucyy!"

Put red cool-aid powder in her shampoo so it dyes her hair. Loudly tell the guild Lucy is trying to imitate Erza when the guild sees her.

"Lucy. BE A MAN! It's manly! BE LIKE MANLY MEN!" Mira's brother. Me: "But she's not a man. D="

Steal her keys and hide them somewhere-making her play the "hot/cold" game to find them again.

Steal her keys and put them in Natsu's bed. Tell her where you hid the keys at 10:00 p.m. so she has to retrieve them… while Natsu is asleep! Ask her every detail about her trip there and turn that into a fanfic.

Tell Mira-chan Lucy has a crush on Natsu, but she's too embarrassed to admit it to anyone. Tell Mira Lucy needs her to help with getting close to Natsu.

Tell Natsu Lucy wants to have a fight with him to see who's strongest.

Tell Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy that when Lucy asks for help with a job to pay her rent she's only joking. That it's a new form of game she's playing, and that their response should be "What are you talking about Lucy? Of course you can do a dangerous job by yourself."

When Erza is eating, but looks away because a guild brawl is happening, craftily slide the cake towards Lucy after taking a bite out of it.

When Lucy counts her keys, saying, "I have this many keys now." Reply: "Gotta catch 'em all huh Lucy."

Tell Lucy that, the next time she's in a battle, she should use the twins to duplicate Natsu and fight all her battles.

Every time Natsu and Lucy are being cute together, say loudly, "You liiiiike him."

Stare darkly at Lucy. When she says, "What?!" say, "Oh, I'm just thinking of how I'll mess with you next. Maha! Mwahahahaahaha!" Then calmly walk away as if NOTHING happened. 0.0

Tell Natsu someone is stalking Lucy and she needs a 24 hour body guard for a week. Ask him to be that body guard. Wait for Lucy's forehead to pop a vien.

Speak in Spanish to Lucy, but act like it's really urgent. "Lucy!" "What?" "Me gusta poquito gatos con pelo azul! AHHHHHH!" (translation: I like cats with blue fur! AHHHHHH! T.T Wait. I just said that without thinking. But Happy is cat-like and blue. ? My subconscious understands me. ^_^)

Nag Lucy on her dates. When a guy meets her to take her out somewhere, and hands her flowers, cross your arms and say, "The last guy Lucy liked dug up a tree for her. Pshh! Flowers? Lame!". Follow Lucy and her date to wherever-they're-going and sit uncomfortably close to the guy. Stare at him with wide eyes and laugh nervously, only breaking eye contact to blink.

Walk into the guild and sit next to Lucy. Burst into loud, messy sobs. When she asks you what's wrong, stop crying and point at yourself saying "And that's what you look like."

Release the Nya cat in Lucy's room. Bolt the windows and lock the door so she can't escape. Which would go something like this: NYA cat: "NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!" Lucy: "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"borrowed the Nya cat's rants from a Bleach fanfic writer.

The next time Lucy is in trouble point and laugh and say, "Hahahaha! Damsel in distress. I never thought I'd see one." Turn, because you hear a gurgling noise and realize it's coming from Natsu. He's about to throw up. AGAIN. Because he doesn't take vehicle's well. Say, "Oh look, a dude in distress." You: *watches Lucy run to save Natsu*. " You guys are perfect for each other."

Beg Lucy's forgiveness for all trolling actions, so Natsu doesn't fry you.

/

Parting words: Toradora is an epic anime. It's cute, romantic, violent, slice of life, and original. If you haven't watched it already you should because it's awesome. Another epic anime: Cowboy Bebop. I'm on episode 14 and I have to say this anime completes me: it embodies everything I would want from an anime. I can die happy. And I love Team Four Star-they make me laugh. A lot. (=


End file.
